Miss October
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Marti finds something very interesting in Julian's desk... What could it be?


**Erin:** This probably will be my last one shot for a while. Something's are going on and I've lost my muse. Hopefully when I see the next episode I'll get it back. So please enjoy this. Also this is a rated M fic so be warned it is an adult fanfiction with adult scenes.

Disclaimer – I do not own Hellcats or anything involving Hellcats.

* * *

><p>Miss October<p>

Feet propped up on Julian's new desk Marti waited for him to return from court. Since the kiss they agreed that pursuing this "relationship" would not be a good idea. But Marti being who she is wasn't going to give up that easily. For now though she would settle for her impromptu visits.

Sighing she sat up bored. She hadn't expected him to be this long. Her curiosity getting the best of Marti found herself rummaging through his desk making sure to leave everything where she found them. Not to her surprise she found case files, office supplies, really nothing special. She had been hoping to find something of interest. Looking in one of the bottom drawers under a huge stack of files she found something that she almost missed. To her complete shock, almost causing her to fall from her seat, she found something she almost didn't believe. Well hidden in his desk she found a picture of her from the Hellcats Calendar. That wasn't the shocking part, no, a faculty member having a school calendar made to help raise funds not that big a deal, the shocking part was that it was only her picture. The page had been removed from the calendar. The edges looked a little warn for wear.

If he wasn't using it as a calendar, what was Julian using it for? A blush colored her cheeks as a thought popped into her head. Trying to shake it from her mind Marti slipped the photo back in its hiding spot.

At that moment the door to the office turned. Marti moved to relax back in his chair hoping he wouldn't realize her snooping. Julian stopped mid-step as he realized who was sitting behind his desk.

"Miss Perkins, what are you doing here?" he asked though he had been taken aback to find her in his chair he didn't sound too surprised to find her there.

She smiled leaning back and propping her feet up on his desk. "Decided to stop by, thought you might treat me to lunch."

He walked forward. "Feet off my desk." He pushed her boots causing Marti to almost fall off the chair. "Now do you mind?"

She unconsciously licked her lips. He really did have a honeysuckle southern accent. All the sudden an amazing idea popped into her head. She stood up moving out from behind the desk.

"Well since you took so long you've just missed your opportunity to take me out." She pointed to herself moving towards the door.

"What will I do now?" he joked sitting in his chair.

Marti just smirked as she disappeared from his sight.

...

There were few times when Marti thought she was truly cleaver. Yes she was smart and came up with some pretty great ideas. But those moments when she came up with an absolutely spectacular idea that wasn't too often. Right now though, right now was one of those moments.

She didn't know why she saved her Miss October judge outfit but now she was glad she had. Positioning her legs up on the desk the dress road up exposing all of her long legs that looked like they went on forever because of the black heels she wore. She adjusted her outfit smoothing out the wrinkles and crossing her legs at the ankles so when Julian walked through that door he wouldn't know what hit him.

The click of the doorknob signaled that Julian had arrived. Marti put on her best face as she waited. Julian walked in at first not noticing her as he shut the door his face dropped. His eyes trailed from her heels up her legs to the outfit she wore a judges and a gavel in her hands. He swallowed, hard. His throat was suddenly dry and his pants unexpectedly tight.

Licking his lips in order to speak he did his best to compose himself. "What are you wearing?"

She looked at him confused before realization colored her face. "Oh! This?" She pointed down at her outfit. "It's just something for the Hellcats." She shrugged.

He nodded putting on his best lawyer face. "Didn't I say something about putting your feet on my desk?"

Marti held up her hands. "My bad." She uncrossed her ankles giving him a brief but clear view of her black lace panties. She sat up straight putting the gavel on the table leaning forward so he could see the long line down her cleavage.

He held back a groan. He couldn't let her see the growing erection. "Move." He gestured for her to get out of his seat.

She stood up brushing past him accidently moving to stand in front of his desk. Julian closed his eyes for a brief moment taking a deep breath before sitting in his chair.

"So Miss Perkins what can I do for you?" he turned his attention to her back in lawyer mode.

Marti took off her top judges rob to reveal a black push up corset dress with a British-style white cross collar. She tossed the robe over the back of her chair before moving to sit down. He almost moaned at the sight. He had never seen anything so incredibly sexy in his life.

"You must be hard," Marti's face never betrayed her.

"Excuse me?" Julian almost choked.

"It must be hard, the Three Strikes Law. I mean you've been spending every waking hour on it," Marti spoke like she hadn't said anything inappropriate.

Julian assumed he must have misheard her so he just nodded.

"I'd be happy to give you a hand with that."

Julian did his best to keep his composure.

"If you ever need one."

"I'll keep that in mind." Julian was grateful his voice remained even.

"You must be under a strain."

His hand gripped his knee tight.

"I know you don't get out that often. You need to take a brake every once in a while. Let me help." It took all Marti's strength to keep her composure.

"You are very persistent," Julian replied grateful for the large desk between them.

"I know," she responded.

Marti stood up turning to pick up her rob giving him a clear view of her tight ass. Covering his mouth he tried to force his thoughts onto something else besides having her legs wrapped around his waist as he took her right in the middle of his office. Her perfect breasts glistening with sweat. Not helping.

Marti turned back around smiling brightly at him as she slipped the robe back on. "If you decide you need my skills," she paused, "call me day, or night."

Julian gave her one quick nod as he didn't trust his voice. Marti turned walking out the door. The moment she shut the door he went for his pants. The strain was just too much. He needed release. Just as he was about to pull it out the door opened quickly as Marti came back in. He should have taken the time to lock it.

"Sorry," she apologized moving over towards the desk. Julian slid further beneath his desk. She moved around to his side reaching over him to grab her gavel. "I forgot this." When she bent over him he got a clear view right down her dress. His eyes closed as he breathed in her scent. "You know I could give you a hand with that."

Julian opened his eyes realizing that Marti had a very good of his budging slightly opened pants.

"Marti," placing a finger over his lips his voice died in his throat.

Glancing up at her he realized how close she was. It was just too much. Standing up in one swift motion he picked her up placing her on his desk papers flew as they were knocked on the floor in his rush. His lips crashed on hers in an aggressive passion filled kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth grabbing her ass he pressed against her center causing a moan to erupt from deep in her. His hand went into her hair as he forced her head up revealing her neck. His kissed and sucked at her exposed throat. Marti gripped his back wrapping her legs around his waist she grinded into him. Moaning his grip on her bottom tightened.

Marti Moved to take off the robe when Julian stopped her. "Leave it on."

Smirking she moved instead reaching between them she finished unzipping his pants freeing him. Julian pulled at her panties lifting her so he could slide them off. Unwrapping her legs from around his waist her panties fell to the floor. The moment they fell Marti's legs moved back around his waist causing his hard throbbing cock to press against her wetness. The both of them moaned at the feel. Gripping his face Marti kissed him with a passion and feeling that made his heart swell in his chest.

Slowly pulling away her eyes fluttered opened staring into his. They froze unmoving as both looked to each other. Everything clicked into place. Slowly Julian kissed her as he pushed deep inside. Her hands moved into his hair. They moved together pleasure rippling through them. Julian gripped under her thighs setting the pace. Burring his face in her golden locks he breathed deep, her smell intoxicating him. His arm moved around her back pressing his body against hers.

Going completely into her to the hilt he pulled out until only his tip was still in her warmth. In one swift movement he pounded into her his pace accelerating. Hitting Marti's g-shot she threw her head back clamping her legs around him. Angling himself he hit her spot each time sending her over the edge in a matter of moments.

"Oh God, Julian!" she moaned her walls clamping down on him.

The way she moaned his name, the sight of her body glistening with sweat, the feel of being inside her, the pure pleasure on her face that he was responsible for it was all too much. "Marti," he gasped spilling into her.

Julian used what strength he had left to remain standing. Panting into her neck he glanced up into her face. Marti was leaning on her arms to remain sitting up. She body was trembling from the after shocks. Her face showed that of pure happiness. Her skin seemed to glow. Placing butterfly kisses on her shoulder he stood up straight. Her eyes opened a smile bright on her lips. Leaning up she kissed him. Smiling into the kiss he wrapped his arms enclosed her.

That's when he realized something and started to laugh.

Marti pulled away. "What?"

"You found the Miss October picture didn't you?" He should have realized it sooner. Only in his fantasies did she ever appear in that outfit.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe." Julian shook his head a wide smile on his face. "My question though is why it was so warn away?"

Julian became stiff. "Um… well I…"

Marti just smirked. "You know the real thing is always better." She took his earlobe between her lips sucking.

He groaned. "Much better." His phone chose that moment to ring. "Dammit." He reached over picking up his phone. "Julian Parrish… Yes… Okay… I will be there in a minute." He sighed.

Marti tossed her head back laughing. "I take it that means you have to go?"

Kissing her forehead Julian pulled out of her. She almost cried as he left her. "A lawyer's job is never done." He bent down to pull up his pants when Marti pinched his bottom. "Owe. What was that for?"

"That was because you have the cutest butt I have ever seen." Marti smirked.

"That is another compliment that has been tragically withheld until today," Julian replied leaning to capture her lips. Grabbing the black lace panties off the floor Julian slipped them up her legs. Hopping off the desk Marti draped her arms around his neck kissing him softly. Reaching into his pocket Julian handed her a key. "Dinner tonight at my place. I'll meet you there at eight."

Marti licked her lips undressing him with her eyes. "I'll be there."

Taking the key she slipped it between her breasts. Moving to leave Julian grabbed her arm turning her back to him. "I want you to know I've never done this before with a student. This is the first time."

Placing a hand on his cheek she replied, "I never thought otherwise."

As Marti was just about to leave the room when Julian made one more comment. "Oh Miss Perkins," she stopped turning back to him, "bring the outfit."

Marti smirked closing the door behind her. She was never going to get rid of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> Well I hoped you enjoyed. I wonder if Gale Harold really has that honeysuckle southern accent… Yummy… Anyways please review, give me your thoughts and opinions, what you liked and disliked, ect.


End file.
